Cloud's Day
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: It's Cloud's Day according to Casey Crystal, who I am paying homage to, so the poor boy deserves a party. Review please.


Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough are sitting quietly at a table in Cloud's Costa Del Sol villa playing   
a game of poker.   
  
"Don't you find it weird," Aerith said.  
  
"Find what weird," Tifa asked laying down her cards. "Full house."  
  
"Damn!" Aerith swore. "It's weird that I'm suppose to be dead yet I'm playing cards with you."  
  
Tifa began to shuffle the deck of cards. A deck of nudie Sephiroth and the men of Shin-Ra cards. Reno's nudie  
card, which showcases him covering his private parts and flipping you off, escapes the deck. Something or   
maybe someone flies into the villa and flies out, the Reno card, which happens to be the king of hearts, is now  
forever gone. "Damn-it Yuffie!"  
  
"Well don't you find it odd," persists Aerith  
  
Tifa shrugs and continues to shuffle the cards. "It's all the power of these supposed fan writers."  
  
"What are they," Aerith questioned.  
  
"I Dunno, ask Vincent, he would know."  
  
Cloud Strife comes running into the villa a huge grin plastered on his face. "Guess what!" He begins  
to jump around the room.  
  
"What," Aerith and Tifa inquires.   
  
"It's my day," Cloud gives himself a big hug and spins around the room.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Casey Crystal™," he says with a smirk.  
  
"Damn her," Tifa mutters. "When is it going to be my day!?"  
  
"Who cares!?! It's my day so we must throw a party for me! The one, the only, the great…" Aerith nails him over  
the head with her princess guard. He gives them a funny grin and crumbles into a big heap on the floor.  
The two women go back to playing cards.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
"Is he breathing?"  
  
Aerith leans down and checks Cloud for a pulse. "Yup, still breathing."  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
"Should we be worried," Tifa asked, looking down to the still unconscious Cloud.  
  
"Nah…he'll be fine," Aerith says pouring herself a cup of tea.  
  
Yuffie comes skipping into the room her Reno nudie card clutched to her chest. "Isn't he just the cutest,"  
she gushes. Her eyes fall upon the passed-out Cloud and a mad glint appears in her eyes. She quickly begins to  
search his pockets for materia. She comes away with two fires, one summon shiva and knights of the round.   
She begins to hyperventilate at the sight of the knights of the round materia. "Finally…I finally have it!"  
  
Cloud's hand shoots up and grabs her wrist. "Today is my day and that's my materia," he tells her. She  
hands him back the knights of the round materia but makes off with the rest.   
  
"So what plans do you have to celebrate my day?"  
  
Tifa and Aerith stare at him blankly. "Plans," they ask in unison.  
  
"You two have that unison bit down quite well. Yes, plans. You must have knocked me out so I wouldn't hear   
the plans you are planning to make," he says brushing himself off.  
  
Tifa gives Cloud a strange look and decides to humor him, "Of course we have plans. Lets see we will need…"   
Cloud covers her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shh…don't tell me. It will be a surprise." He gives her a lopsided grin. "When will it be?"  
  
"Tonight. On the beach at 1 in the morning, come in your shorts," Aerith instructs him with an evil grin  
  
Cloud gives them all thumbs up signs and skips from the house singing a song to himself. "It's my party  
and I'll go insane if I want to."   
  
Tifa and Aerith watch him go, both with evil grins. "I really didn't like the sound of that insane part,"  
Tifa comments.  
  
"It's his party and we'll ruin it if we want to," Tifa and Aerith sing, starting a jig across the kitchen.  
  
(One in the morning)  
  
Cloud is standing on the beach in his shorts freezing his cute little tush off. A tape recorder is sitting on  
a nearby table. Always the curious type he goes to investigate. He pushes the play button and a recording   
starts.  
  
"Hello Cloud," Tifa and Aerith's voices can be heard. "We just want to congratulate you on it being your day.  
We also wanted to say that since it is one in the morning your day has passed and we have officially moved  
into "Lose Someone Dear to You Day". So if you would be so kind as to turn around, we would appreciate it.  
" The recording ends with a click.  
  
Cloud slowly turns and lets out an ear-piercing shriek. Yuffie is laying in the sand, a pool of blood forming  
around her body. Cloud, officially freaked out, runs screaming into the distance. Yuffie, unable to sit still any  
longer, begins to giggle uncontrollably. Tifa step out of the shadows, a video camera in hand. Aerith appears  
behind her trying to gain control of her laughter.   
  
"Maybe we went to far," Tifa comments, watching Cloud become smaller and smaller as he runs farther into  
the distance.   
  
The three-woman look at each other. "Nah!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Authors Note: Well that it, this story was again inspired by...*Cloud walks into the authors review and punt kicks  
Tifa Gainsborough out of the review*  
  
Clouds Note: This was suppose to be about me! According to Casey Crystal, who Tifa Gainsborough is paying  
high respects to her because she is such a great author, it was suppose to be my day! But nooooooo....nobody  
like poor Cloud! *Tifa Gainsborough runs back into the review* I like you Cloud! I would also like to thank   
Eve*Angel for being my editor. And once again to Casey Crystal for her FFVII holiday thing. I was only planning  
to write one, but since today is Cloud's Day and he is my favorite character I couldn't help myself. Ok I'm ranting  
again. Please review...pretty pretty please....I love reviews. *Cloud gives the reader puppy eyes* Could you resist  
this face? Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  



End file.
